secrets
by mixey
Summary: john sheppard started having starnge dreams about a girl. Then he finds that she is real. John/oc but not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Atlantis story

Stargate Atlantis story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Melissa as she is my character.

Warnings: mentions of rape and abuse.

Chapter 1- the beginning

She stood in the cave, looking around scared. She was exhausted. She just wanted to go to sleep. But she knew that if she went to sleep, there was a chance that she would never wake up. She had brown wavy hair that fell down to her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes almost black but not quit. Her breasts were full and looked tempting. Her hips were curvy. The clothes she wore made her look appealing. Her full lips were crying out for kisses. But what caught the eye was the fact that her clothes were torn and she had blood flowing out of multiple wounds all over her. She slumped down against the cave wall that was covered in green moss that looked sticky. It was dark out but you could still see her. She looked up at the sky; a dart flew over the sky, making the familiar sound that he was so used to.

She tensed. The dart disappeared from sight over the trees. He could hear the cries of the wraith. They sounded angry as if they couldn't find what they were looking for. She got up, wincing with pain. She looked around. She started running through the trees. He followed her. She was heading to the gate. She started dialling to an address. He looked at the address taking in the different symbols, memorizing them. Just as she was about to enter the gate after the familiar swish happened, she turned round and stared right at him.

"HELP ME!" she yelled, starring at him.

She turned around and ran.

John jumped out of bed, sweating. God the dream was so real he thought. His clothes were drenched and stuck to his body, outlining all of his body. He smoothed his hands through his hair making it stick out at odd angles. John looked at the clock on his bedside table. 3.00am, it read. God he had to get up in two hours for a mission. John through of the covers of the bed and slumped back down. He ran his hands through his hair again. John decided it wasn't worth going back to sleep and got up. He got dressed in the clothes that he wore going around Atlantis. It was the night shift, so it was quite. He started heading for the control room. When he saw her: She was here, on Atlantis. Her clothes looked more torn then they did in the dream. Blood was dripping down her legs and her face had more bruises on. She looked worse. But that was not what caught his attention. It was her eyes. They were darker then in the dream. Her eyes were shinning with fear. She strode over to him and stood in front of him. Her right arm reached up to his face. Smoothing the stubble on his jaw. Her fingers gently touched his cheek. Her fingers were smooth and gentle, almost as if she was a child. John touched her cheek, noting the deep cut on it, which was seeping blood. He reached the hand on his cheek and pried it off.

"Who are you?" John asked, looking at her.

"Help me, please" she asked, emphasising the please.

Voices were appearing round the corner. She turned towards them. She walked over to the wall and touched it. Coordinates appeared. It was a gate address. She looked at him.

"Please" she said.

The voices were becoming stronger and stronger as they moved closer. He turned around to look at the voices. When he turned around, she had gone.

"Colonel, what are you doing up?" asked one of the doctors that was walking on the new technology.

"I ...I couldn't sleep," john replied.

"Are you hungry?" another doctor asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll head to the cafeteria" he said heading towards it.

He sat in the cafeteria for well over two hours, when everybody else started coming in. Rodney and Ronan walked in, taking seats on the opposite side of the table.

"You look horrible," Ronan said, looking at Sheppard.

"I didn't sleep very well" john replied. "Come on we have a mission to get too"

After they had breakfast they all debriefed and Teyla met up with them and they headed threw the gate on another mission. It when on like this for a few weeks. The girls kept appearing to john in his dreams. Her begging for help. He was slowly losing sleep and was finding it hard to work out what was real and what was not. His team mates were noticing it as well. They finally decided that he had to go to Doctor Keller. They ambushed him outside the gym on a day off after a big mission.

"Come on, you're going to Keller," Ronan said, grabbing his arm. Teyla and Rodney flagged behind John and Ronan.

Doctor Keller was sitting in her office waiting for them. John knew that there was no point in arguing with them.

"Explain what's going on." it was an order.

"It's just dreams" john replied, noticing that his team hadn't left.

"Describe them to me" Keller asked.

"There's a girl." "She looks to be about 18 or 19years of age." "She's in pain. She has cuts, bruises and stab wounds all over her". "She's asking for help". "But every time I try I'm forced out of the dream." "she is so scared." John replied, noting the stillness in the room.

"Do you recognise her?" Keller said noting the why he was shivering from the memories.

John shook his head. No, he didn't recognize her. But her screams will forever haunt his dreams. Keller noticed the why he was being shifty. The she realized. Something else was in the dreams. She turned towards the others.

"Out." She ordered, pointing to the door. She turned to john. "Something else happened didn't it?" It wasn't a question.

John nodded his head and looked at Jennifer.

"She was rapped." He almost whispered it.

"You saw it?" she asked, kneeling down next to him, looking at his downward face.

"Saw it, felt it, had to watch it," he said, angrily.

"John how longs this being going on for?" said Keller.

"A few weeks," he replied.

"John, you do realize that I am going to have taken you off active duty if this continues," noting the way his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Not yet." "Not while there's a chance that she's real". He said pleadingly.

"Fine, but only for two weeks and if there's no improvement I will do it." "Have I made myself clear?" she said stubbornly.

"Perfectly doc" john answered getting up to leave.

He walked out the door and strode over to where his team mates stood.

"Thanks you guys," he said.

Ronan and Teyla walked over and patted him on the shoulders as a sign of good faith. But Rodney. Well, Rodney lugged himself over to john.

"What are friends for." He said.

They all walked off together, heading towards the cafeteria. Well Rodney was, and the others were just following. They were going on a mission in two days too a new planet. It used to be one of the Wraiths bases but was currently deserted or so they thought. Little did any of them realize things were about to change, particularly for john.

AN: PLEASE, Please review. This is my first fan fic and I want your opinions. But be gentle with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate Atlantis story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Melissa as she is my character.

Chapter 2 – who is she?

It was like any other planet. There were trees that were tall and stood out against the background. They blocked out the view from the mountains. You could hear water running from a stream. The birds were twittering as they flew over the gate.

The gate activated and out stepped SGA1. They took sight of everything.

"Well, this is just great". "It's like any other planet." "How is it supposed to have a power source that could help us?" asked Colonel John Sheppard.

"I don't know" McKay said looking around and looking at the energy readings coming from North West of them. "The energy surges coming from that way." He said indicating.

They all set off, walking for hours. They noticed that as they got further away from the gate there was less noise. Birds were hardly ever seen and small rodents were scurrying away from the mountains. They were at the edge of the mountains. When Ronan saw a cave in the distance.

"Sheppard." He said catching John's attention. "There is a cave over there."

John looked around.

"Let's go check it out," he said, taking up his gun.

The strolled over to the cave. Rodney's device started beeping stronger. He indicated into the cave.

"The powers source is in there."

They walked into the cave. The entrance was long and narrow. The walls were covered in green moss. They came to a turning in the caves. It was darker here then at the entrance. They switched on there torches.

"Colonel," said Teyla, shinning the torch at the wall.

They all walked over to it. There was blood and handprints on the wall. As if someone was seriously hurt. They kept walking for a few more meters. CRUNCH. Rodney had trod on something. He shined the light on the floor.

"Sheppard," he nearly screamed.

"What is it McKay?" Sheppard said swinging around to face him.

"Look." McKay said, shinning the torch on the ground.

It was a body. A dead wraith that had been there for a while. It was badly decomposed and looked like most of its skin had been eaten off.

"Let's keep moving," Sheppard said walking away. "But keep your eyes open."

They kept walking for another 200 meters. When they heard it. The gentle tickling of water. It was coming from a couple of meters to there right.

"Do you hear that?" Ronan asked.

They all nodded. They strolled over to the wear they could hear the water. Light began to show through the tunnels. They could see foot prints along the dirt on the floor. They followed the light and they came to an entrance. The water sounds were becoming stronger and stronger as they got to the edge of the light. They steeped through the cave entrance.

It was magical. There was an entrance at the sealing of the cave, which allowed light to enter. There was a logon of water that was heated from below the surface. There were different colours of flowers littering the floor of the cave, decorating it. The grass was lush and thick. There were three large boulders that strode out against the grass. They were quite big, that allowed someone to hide behind. Ronan walked to behind one of the boulders, where he saw it.

She was curled up in a ball. She had cuts and bruises all over her skin. He turned around and yelled out.

"Sheppard!"

John swivelled his head and looked towards Ronan.  
"What?" he shouted back.

"Get over here," it was like an order.

John walked over to where Ronan was. What he saw stumped him. He went still. It was her. The girl from his dreams. He reached down towards her to feel her pulse. If it was there. It was. It was faint and weak. But it was there.

Rodney and Teyla walked over to see what was going on. John rolled her over. What he saw shocked him. Her face was cut down her left cheek. It ran from the tip of her ear top the corner of her jaw. Her eyes were swollen and black. Her hair had streaks of white in them. But it was only her fringe that did. John turned towards the others of the group.

"We need to get her to Atlantis."

They all nodded. Ronan picked her up. She moaned from pain. Or at least that's what they thought.

They went through the caves and headed towards the gate. The trees were becoming thinner and the grass was reappearing. Rodney ran ahead with Teyla and dialled the gate. Ronan and John appeared just as the gate. Rodney sent their IDC and told them to have a medical team on standby.

Teyla walked through the gate first. Then Rodney after making sure that the others was coming. Ronan and Sheppard walked in together. The mixed colours of the wormhole making them fell dizzy.

They walked through the gate. Soldiers were armed and ready to fight. Just in case something came through with them.

When the gate shut down and they saw the girl in Ronan's arms, they lowered their weapons.

Ronan stepped towards the medics and lowered the girl to the stretcher. Doctor Keller stepped forward and took control. They took her straight to the infirmary. Colonel Carter stepped forward.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We found some caves and explored them." "When we came to a clearing and she was there, completely out of it and injured." Ronan said, being very forthcoming.

John was quite during this, starring at the corridor where she had left.

"Ok, we'll debrief in four hours," carter said.

They all nodded.

John dropped of his weapons and walked to the infirmary. He saw her. She had wires and tubes coming out of her. She had an oxygen mask on. Every so often he could hear a beep. He strolled over to where she lay. Sheppard sat down on a chair next to the bed and took her hand. It was smooth and had cuts all over it. But it still felt like it did in the dreams.

"John?" Keller asked, noting the way his shoulders were slumped.

Sheppard jumped. He hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. He turned towards and noted that nobody else was around. He looked into her eyes.

"It's her." "The girl from my dreams," he said, scared.

AN: thank you for the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What's going on?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Melissa who is an OC.

Warnings: mentions of rape and torture.

"What?" Jenny asked, shocked.

John got up and stood in front of her.

"It's her." She IS the girl from my dreams" he said, repeating himself.

Jenny crouched down.

"Are you sure?" she asked, noting the way his hand was still in the girls.

Sheppard nodded, stroking his thumb across the top of the girl's hand. It was smooth and he could feel the arteries and veins in her hand.

Jenny was unsure what to do. She had very little experience on what was going to happen.

John released the girls hand and placed it on her belly above the sheet that was covering her. She looked so pale and angel like. He turned to Dr Keller.

"Look after her", he stated and walked out of the infirmary, for debriefing.

A while later in the debriefing room, SGA1 and Colonel Carter were debriefing. They had all told what had happened, form each of their different points of view. When Dr Keller walked in.

"How is she Doc" asked Colonel Carter.

"Not good" Keller replied. "She has multiple stab wounds, bruises, scratches all over her." "She has a broken wrist, twisted ankle and bruised ribs" "and... And..."

"And what Jenny" Ronan asked.

Jenny took a deep breath. She was shaking.

"She was rapped" Jenny handed the file over to Colonel Carter.

Everybody was quiet. They didn't know what to say.

Carter stood up.

"Let's go down to the infirmary" she said, opening the door and indicating everybody out. So that's what that did.

As they entered the infirmary, machines started beeping. Dr Keller rushed over and listened to the girl's heartbeat. She checked her vitals. The girl's eyelids started flickering, trying to adjust to the light. John strode over to the end of the girls bed. So that she could see him and not be afraid. Her heartbeat started becoming stronger. Her eyes opened and started looking around.

She took in the people that stood around her. She was fighting with herself. She wanted to flee. Then she saw him.

He stood by the end of her bed. He wore the same clothes that he wore in her dreams. But it wasn't possible. He couldn't be real. She stooped struggling with herself and relaxed.

John walked over to her and placed his hand on her check. It was cold but comforting at the same time. Her hand reached up towards hi on her check. She leant towards his hand and the warmth. Letting it seep into her cells. It was calming and soothing.

He stood there letting her know through his touch that she was safe. The hand pulled from her cheek.

He indicated to Jenny to come over. Jenny walked over.

"I'm just going to see if your hearts okay" she said to the girl.

Everybody was crowded around the door. John moved away from the bed and went to the end where she could still see him. Keller worked around her.

"Can you tell me your name?" asked jenny.

"Melissa," the girl murmured, her throat was hoarse. As it had not been used in a long time.

"Can you tell me where you're from?" Keller asked.

Melissa started shaking in pain with the memories. John saw and walked over and started trying to sooth her. He crept up to her and ran his hand threw the tassels of her hair. It was smooth and silky.

Tears stated forming in her eyes and her body shaking. John sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her too him.

"It's Ok," he kept murmuring in her hair. He repeated it over and over. Until the tears stopped.

"Can you tell us who did this to you?" Sam Carter asked Melissa, coming into the room.

"Wraith," Melissa said into Sheppard's shoulder, burrowing closer and trying to hide from everybody.

Sam Carter just nodded her head. She could know understand why the young girl was so afraid. Melissa looked at Sam. Her eyes were brown but had hint of gold and silver in them. Melissa stared at Sam. It was like she was starring into her soul and passing judgement. All of a sudden Melissa smiled. She pulled away from John, but not after grabbing his hand and placing it on his lap. She looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are on Atlantis," Keller said.

Melissa was shocked. She had heard the Wraith talking about this place but never expected to be able to come here. Jenny came and took her vitals and made sure that she was alright.

A needle was injected into her IV line. Melissa was getting drowsy. Black dots were appearing behind her eyes. Everybody left apart from Sheppard. He sat there while she fell back to sleep. Content in what she felt. She was safe for the first time in her life. She actually felt safe. With that thought in mind she fell asleep.

AN: please review all you have to do is click the button. up next is melissa finding out her powers and settling on Atlantis.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to somebody else.

Chapter four

It took weeks for Melissa to fully recover. But even then she was tired all the time. She became close to the Atlantis team. She could understand some of what Rodney talked about. But she still kept quiet about who she was and where she came from. She became good friends with Ronan. He taught her to fight better then she had before. But she was still quite around people that she didn't know. She spent time around Atlantis, taking in the sites and getting to know it.

John very rarely left her alone for long periods of time. Then the IOA found out that she was on Atlantis. And today was the day that people were coming from Earth to Atlantis to see if she was a threat. Little did they realize that she was. After all they just though she was a girl. But she wasn't and nobody knew that.

Melissa was standing at the top of the control room standing next to Rodney. They had an incoming wormhole. The shield was raised, waiting for an IDC.

It came and they lowered the shield. Soldiers stepped into the room with there fire arms rose. When they saw Colonel Carter at the bottom of the stairs they lowered there weapons and steeped aside. Two men walked through. One had a uniform on as if he was important. The other wore glasses and looked to be a doctor of some sort. They greeted each other. Colonel Carter led them to her office. The door shut behind them with a bang. The gate shut down not long after. It appeared supplies had been sent.

Melissa looked at the door and then looked at the gate. She knew what was being said.

She turned towards Rodney.

"Rodney," she said, touching him gently on the shoulder.

He spun round and faced her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Melissa chewed her lip, not sure if she should tell him. She decided.

"I can hear what is being said in there," she said indicating the door to Colonel Carter's room.

Rodney went into shock. It shouldn't be possible. She should not be able to hear through the doors.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"They are talking about where I came from and what do they know about me," she replied, looking at the door.

Rodney was scared. John wasn't in Atlantis at the moment and he was the one closet to her. Then it clicked.

"Let's take you to Ronan and then will go to Dr Keller," he said.

So that's what they did. They found Ronan in the Gym with Teyla. Ronan was sparring with her and it looked vicious. Then Teyla noticed that they were there. She placed her sparring tools down and walked over.

When she looked at Melissa she could see that there was something strange in her eyes. Something that she could not understand.

"What is wrong?" she asked, walking up to the Melissa and Rodney.

Melissa bowed her head not looking up at them. Rodney stepped in and told them what was going on. Ronan walked over and crouched down near Melissa as she was tiny compared to him.

"You could hear what they were saying?" he asked, trying to coax an answer out of the girl that they had rescued.

Melissa nodded her head. Refusing to speak.

"Can you tell us?" asked Teyla, looking at the young girl. Sometimes they forget just how young she really is.

"They were talking about how I might cause problems and be a spy." "Also they were talking about who I was and where I came from." "But as I left, they started talking about how they could get information out of you lot and John to see what I've told you." She replied, looking at the people that she trusted the most. She knew John had made them promise to look after her and make sure that she was safe. She liked John. He was so protective of her and his friends. But also she had nightmares. But John always came and made them better. He either was in the room she was staying in or he came to her in her dreams. None of the others knew that though.

The guys looked at each other silently. Melissa hadn't told them anything, they thought. She was mainly quiet only telling suggestions when she thought it was necessary.

After they spent a few minutes in the gym, they went down to see Dr Keller. They told her that Melissa wasn't felling to great, but because the IOA were hear they didn't want anybody to know until John got back. Melissa told her about hearing through the doors. But she never told her about what was being said. Jenny ran some tests to see if she had a stronger hearing range. It was going to take a while. So she let Melissa go.

During the time Melissa was with Jenny, Ronan, Teyla and Rodney had talked.

"What do we do?" Ronan asked the others, looking at Melissa sitting on the bed.

"We keep an eye on her like John asked" Teyla said, looking at Melissa.

"She is different." Rodney stated. "She seems to have a connection to John."

"Did you notice that when Melissa first came here she would only let John and Jenny near but know she allows us and Samantha Carter near her." Teyla said, thinking.

"Yeah" both of them said.

"She's just a kid," said Rodney.

"Nobody deserves to have done to them what she has" Rodney said

"Feel sorry for her Rodney?" Ronan said, trying to get a raise out of him.

"Shut up you" Rodney replied, glaring at Ronan. "She needs us" he said

"We'll be there for her" said Teyla. Not knowing that when John got back that they were in for a very very hard time.

AN: please review. I want your opinions


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate Atlantis story

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Tests were run. But the results wouldn't be any for a few days as they weren't important.

The next day after Melissa had heard what was said, John came home. Melissa and Ronan were in the gym when he walked in. He strode there taking in what was happening. Melissa and Ronan were sparring and by the looks of things they were evenly matched. They both had built up a sweat. There sticks came done on each

Other. Stalemate. He walked into the gym and waited for them to notice.

Melissa felt her neck prickle. He was here and in the room. She spun round. He she ran towards him and threw her arms around him. He returned her hug.

"Are you ok?" he asked, noting the way Ronan stood off to the side.

Melissa bit her lip. She didn't want him to think that she was a freak. He was the only thing that kept her going.

"I have powers" she said to him.

"You have powers?" he asked.

Melissa nodded her head. She told him what happened with the people from earth. He nodded his head.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, swinging his arm around and leading her to the food. Ronan wasn't far behind. Noting the way that Melissa curved into John. They seemed to have a connection between them.

They went to eat where they were joined by the other members of his team. They all ate together each of them swapping foods that they didn't like with each other. Melissa seemed to fit in with the team. She conversed with Rodney over the Ancients' with the others making the occasional comment.

Onlookers saw a team that was like family and didn't deserve to be hurt by Melissa being taken from them. Some were envious of the group.

Jenny came in and sat next to them. She looked as if it was important.

"The test results are back in," she said, looking around.

They all nodded and set off to the Infirmary.

When they arrived they all went into Jenny's office. She shut the door and pulled out a file form under her desk. She handed it to Melissa. Melissa scanned through the results and looked up.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"It means that you have the powers of the Wraith with perhaps some of the Ancients abilities," jenny replied.

Everybody went still.

"I have Wraith abilities?" Melissa asked her voice tremor with fear.

Jenny nodded.

"What are you saying Doc? That she is some super human?" Ronan asked.

Melissa looked at John. His head was bowed and wouldn't look at Melissa. It was then she realized what she was. She was something that shouldn't exist. Something that nobody would want. She looked at the others. They too wouldn't look at her. She really thought that she was someone that could belong after what happened to her. But she guessed she was wrong. Her chest started tightening and a sharp pain had started.

Melissa handed the results over to Dr Keller. She stood up to leave.

"You need to give the results to Colonel Carter," Melissa said. She walked out of the room and went to her quarters.

She sat on her bed and pulled the quilt that Teyla had given her around her. Her eyes had darkened to almost black. She really thought that she could belong but she guessed it was too much. Tears slipped down her face, marking her skin. She pulled her legs up to her chest. She curled up on the bed. Her head was cushioned on the pillow. She really thought that she could be wanted for herself and not be repulsive but she guessed that it was never meant to be. She cried herself to sleep. Nobody came to check on her and the pain in her chest was becoming worse

Three days went by and Melissa slowly withdrew from everybody. She discovered a way to stop her dreams going to John and stopped them all together. The pain in her chest was steadily getting worst to the point where it was hard to move. But she ignored it. She no longer spent her time with anybody. She ate. She slept until the day that Colonel Carter asked to see her.

AN: please review and while your reviewing i would like to know if you would like this to be a John/OC or having melissa paired with somebody else and john as a father figure.

up next IOA and melissa


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

IOA

Melissa walked through Atlantis heading towards the office where she knew that the IOA were. John was coming out of the meeting room. He strode towards her.

"Melissa...I..." he murmured as he stepped in front of her.

She ignored him and stepped around him.

He watched her go. He noticed the way she walked, almost as if she was in pain. She was favouring her right side. As he watched her, he realized what he had done. When she needed him the most, He'd left her to deal with it on her own. He truly realized what his mistakes had done .

Melissa ignored the stares that she could fell on her back. She knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. It was given.

Melissa strode in and sat down.

Colonel Carter, the two people that came from Earth were there as well as SGA 1.

"You wished to speak to me?" Melissa directed her question towards the leader of Atlantis.

"Dr Keller gave me the results of your blood tests as well as all other tests that were done" said the Colonel.

Melissa nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"We have come to a decision to allow you to stay on Atlantis" said one of the men from earth.

"And what if I don't want to be used for what I am and what I can do?" Melissa asked.

"Nobody is going to use you" John said, refusing to allow her to believe that she was only wanted for her powers.

Melissa snorted.

"Yeah right." " the only reason I'm not in a cell is because you want me to help you defeat the Wraith and to save your own asses," Melissa said leaning across the table, Making sure that if she was going to get hurt that she took them down with her.

"As much as we would like to admit that that was not taking in the consideration, it was," the brown haired man said.

Melissa smiled.

"Who are you?" Melissa asked.

"General O'Neill and Michael Stevens" the one who was General O'Neill said.

"Look we don't want you just for what you are, we want you because you could be a valuable asset to the exhibition" said Michael.

Melissa looked around at the group.

"What will happen if I do stay?" asked Melissa, curling her hands around herself. Barely taking

"You will join a team and go through the gates," said Colonel Carter.

"She can join us," said Rodney from the corner.

"And if I leave?" she asked, trying to ignore the pain that she was in.

They all started looking uncomfortable.

"We can't allow you to leave, you know too much," said Michael, leaning towards her.

"Try and stop me" Melissa said getting up and moving towards the door.

The guards that were in the room raised their weapons.

"Wow, don't be hasty," colonel Sheppard said, stepping in front of the guns. Melissa looked at him in amazement. She hadn't thought that he would risk his life for her. She thought that he didn't care.

"I'll be in my quarters if anybody wants me," Melissa said walking out of the door.

"Wait!" said General O'Neill, just as she was about to leave. "We need you answer."

Melissa stopped walking towards the door. Her chest was tightening to unimaginable pain. Her eyes were becoming blurry due to the pain. Her focus was lessening. Black dots were appearing behind her eyes.

She opened the door and barely turned around. She tilted her head as if contemplating the idea of leaving.

"I'll stay," she murmured and walked through the door.

As soon as she was out of the main area of Atlantis she ran to her quarters, barely taking in everyone who she ran passed. She was at her quarters. She opened the door quickly, leaning heavily against the side frame. She moved through the door. She removed her shirt and moved to her bed. She lay down on the crisp cold blankets against her skin. Her chest ached with the pain and it was spreading fast it was down to her arms and legs. Her body was convulsing with the pain. Her vision was disappearing. Blackness started seeping in behind her eyes. She curled over onto the pillows and curled into herself. White crystal tears started to fall, staining her face. She let the darkness consume her and she was aware no more.

AN: please review as I want to know if people would like this to be a John/OC fic or not. I would also like to thank people that have already reviewed. Their choices will be taken into consideration when writing the next few chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Stargate Atlantis story

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot.

Warning: this has a bit of angst in and blood.

John and Ronan had been walking back from the meeting on their way to the cafeteria for some food. When john felt something tear apart in his chest. He clutched at his chest, nearly convulsing over onto the floor. Something wasn't right. It didn't fell as if it was his pain. It was as if... as if it belonged to Melissa. He clutches at Ronan. He couldn't hear anything all he could was feel.

"Sheppard!" Ronan yelled, noting the paleness of john's skin against his usual colour.

"Chest" john murmured leaning onto Ronan.

John grabbed hold off Ronan's arm tightening his arm as hard as he could.

"Melissa." "Get me too Melissa" john practically yelled at everybody that was surrounding them.

Dr Keller and the medics and a few other people that were surrounding them started at him as if he was delusional.

Ronan tuck one looks at john and hosted him up onto his shoulder and ran straight to Melissa's room ignoring the yells that were coming for him to stop.

They arrive at Melissa's door. John thumped Ronan on the back. By the time they got their Teyla and Rodney had joined them.

"Open it" john said, pleadingly. The pain in his chest was lessening to a degree. The door opened and they stepped inside. They could barely make out the shape of Melissa. John walked over to Melissa and crouched down. The others followed. That's when they noticed it.

Blood. Blood was on the sheets and on her skin. It looked like it was seeping out of her pores. Her skin was clammy and pale. Her lips had a blue tinge to them. Her eyes looked like they were glued shut.

"Holy..." said Rodney. He ran to the communicator and told them to get a medical team down to Melissa's room ASAP.

Teyla and Ronan watched john reach out with his hand and gently lay it against her check. Medics came into the room quickly. Dr Keller was with them. She had one look at Melissa and ordered a full emergency kit to be done. That's when it happened.

A shield formed round Melissa and john not allowing any one in. The shield was translucent like glass but when someone touched it, a blue tinge formed around it. Nobody knew what to do. John stood up and looked around.

"What do we do?" he yelled through the shield, looking at Melissa starting to shake.

"I... I don't know" replied the Jenny, sacred for her patient.

John looked at Melissa lying there on the bed. The blue tinge on her lips was becoming more prominent. He strode over to the bed and ran his hands through the curls of her hair that were covering her forehead. Tears started falling down his face. He was losing her right before his very eyes.

"You can't leave." "You can't leave me." He whispered into her hair leaning against her head. The pain in his chest was tearing him inside. He looked up at the others in the room.

They could all see the pain in his eyes. His eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. They would help but they couldn't get pass the shield. John climbed on to the bed, ignoring the blood that surrounded her. He reached for her hand and placed it upon his lips. He ever so gently kissed her hand.

"Don't leave me." He kept repeating over and over. Blue tinges started appearing in the shields. He looked up at the doctors.

"What should I do?" he asked, pleadingly.

They looked thoughtful, trying to come up with something but they couldn't.

"Wait a minute!" one of the doctors said. "She's part wraith right?" "What if this is a side effect?" he asked, looking around.

"I see where you're going with this," Rodney said, clicking his fingers together. His eyes lighting up with an idea. "She may need feeding."

The doctor was looking at him as if he was stupid. "I wasn't talking about that," he said.

"If you're so smart, then tell us what you think wrong?" Rodney said ignorantly.

"She may need something to sustain her like the wraiths do," he said. "We don't know how the wraith actually feed, but what if Melissa needs something that she needs to survive."

"That's what I said," Rodney replied.

"No, you were thinking about her needing to feed on humans," he said. "If she was looking to feed on humans wouldn't she have already done it by know." "What I think she needs is something only a wraith can provide."

Rodney started thinking.

"Is it possible Rodney?" Samantha carter asked coming into the conversation.

Rodney stated bobbing his head up and down. "Quite possible... extremely possible..." he said.

John sat there on the bed thinking. There was no way they were going to be able to get a wraith in time. Then it clicked. He pulled out the knife that was in his boot. He slides it across the palm of his hand and let it bleed. Blood dripped from the wound onto Melissa's lips and dripped down her face and down her neck.

While this happened everybody else was arguing about what to do. Then Ronan noticed.

"John what are you doing?" he shouted.

It caught everybody's attention. Chins dropped and mouths formed Os.

Blood dripped onto Melissa's lips. The blue tinge stated to disappear. Her chest started moving slowly. Eyelids stated flickering. Her eyes opened and caught johns. A small smile formed on the corner of his lips. Melissa saw his hand hovering. She grabbed it and pulled it to her lips, the cut directly over the tip of her tongue.

"No!" screams echoed across the room.

Melissa kept his hand directly above and looked into his eyes. She saw trust, pain and an unknown emotion that she couldn't identify. She clasped her lips around his hand and gently sucked. Bangs against the shield were coming more hurriedly and with more power. But she still continued. Her tongue flicked out between her lips and ran along the cut. It began to heal. New cells stated to form around and along the cut.

Once it was fully healed, Melissa took his hand and placed it by his other hand. John looked at his hand. There was no scar and no mark that it was ever cut. He looked down at Melissa and gently placed his hand against the back of her head. They kept starring at each other, ignoring everything that was going on around them. John opened his arms and pulled Melissa up against his chest. Melissa tucked her head under his chin and curled against him. The shield collapsed as they started to slip into blissful unconsciousness.

An: please review as I would like any suggestions and I would like to thank everybody who has voted as I have know decided that it will be a john/oc story line as this is what most people have voted for. Thanks for everybody voting and I hope that you will continue to like it in the future. I may not update for a while as I am going on holiday with family. So I hope everybody enjoys there holidays. And thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot.

_He was lying on a warm beach. He could feel the warm sound under his back. He could hear the bashing of the sea, trying to climb up the beach. He could feel the gentle sea shore breeze, cooling his body. He could feel the heater that was curled on top of him. John looked at his chest. There she was. She had a white bikini on that hugged her breasts and hips showing off her body perfectly. Her breasts were on the small side but they still seemed to look as if they would burst out of her top. Her long hair fell down her back in small curly ringlets. Her arms were wrapped around his upper torso. One of her legs was inserted between his and her top half of her body was plastered to the side of his. Her head rested on his chest, over his heart. One of his and was around her midriff under her silver belly chain. The other hand... well it was just underneath her breasts. The slightest movement and he would be stroking it. Melissa started stirring. She stretched which rubbed herself up against him. Melissa opened her eyes and looked at john. His hand was on her breast. They looked at each for a few seconds and looked deeply into each other's eyes. John lowered his head and their lips were almost touching and ever so softly..._

Beep...beep...beep

The noise could be heard and was repetitive. The smell of anaesthetic and disinfectants were wafting throughout the room. People's voices were carrying towards ears. The clanging off metal and medical items could be heard. The crisp cool feel of the white sheets could be felt against the skin.

His eyes started flickering open. Bright light filtering in from behind his heavy eyelids. His eyes opened, and he took in his surroundings. He was in the infirmary. 

He sat up and leant against the pillows that were stuffed behind his head. He turned his head towards the right and there she was.

She was in the same position as he was. She looked better then when she was on her bed. She looked to be stirring. Her body was arching off the bed and she looked as if she was becoming alert again. Her eyes opened and she took in her surroundings. Her head turned towards the left.

Their eyes connected. Each one taking in the appearance of the other. They smiled at each other gently. The vision coming into their heads. It seemed to be so sweet.

"Well, look who has finally decided to join us," it was Doctor Keller.

"Hi Doc," replied john, looking at the doctor. "So what's the verdict?" he asked.

"Your blood pressure is slightly high, and you are basically suffering from exhaustion and tiredness." "But I still want to keep you in here for 24 hours," said Doctor Keller.

"What about me?"

They turned their heads the bed on the right. Melissa's colouring has started to return to her skin. She wasn't as sickly as she was before. Dr Keller walked over towards the bed.

"You are worrying me." Said Doctor Keller, noticing that Melissa was nervous.

"Why? What's wrong?" Melissa asked.

"You have lost a lot of blood, so you are going to feel drained for a while." "You have multiple contusions along your upper part of your body, but they appear to be healing at a quick rate" "but my main concern is a lump of cells that has appeared in your lower abdomen." "We have no idea what it is or what harm it is causing, so we are going to keep you in observation for a few days and hope that this will resolve it," she replied.

"You have no idea what they are?" john asked, butting into the conservation.

"No we don't so in a few days I would like to do an ultrasound to see what's there and get a clear image." "If that's okay with you?" she asked

Melissa nodded her head.

"Well I'm going to inform everybody else that you're awake," said jenny getting ready to leave.

"Thank you" Melissa said, as jenny was leaving.

"You're welcome" jenny replied

Melissa turned towards john and reached out a hand. John smiled and took his hand in hers. They both smiled shyly at each other. John's fingers were running circles on her hand which was sending shivers up and down her arm.

"John I'm sorry," Melissa murmured, looking at their clasped hands.

"For what?" he questioned, having no clue what she was apologising for.

"For getting you hurt," Melissa replied, tears starting to pool at the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, look at me" john said, clasping her hand to his tightly.

Melissa raised her eyes to meet his.

"It wasn't your fault," "anyway what was with the shield?" he asked.

"What shield?" she asked, looking at him as if he was off his tree.

"The shield" "the shield that stopped everybody from getting in"

Melissa's hand stated shaking. She pulled her hand away from his.

"What colour shield was it?" she demanded.

"It was translucent but when someone touched it turned blue" "why?"

"Because it's a mating shield, that lets wraith reproduce without having intercourse" Melissa said.

John was about to reply when something was said

"There they are" it was Doctor Keller, walking into through the door with SGA1 and Colonel Carter and the two representatives from earth.

AN: hi everybody sorry I haven't updated in a while but as I said I've been on holiday. I'd like to ask everybody if I should make Melissa pregnant or just have a scare. The pregnancy shield is just something I made up. What can I say this story has taken on a life of its own. i would also like to know if melissa should be prgnant or not.


End file.
